pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dodo Nono
please, do not edit this page if you haven't read the episode on the message board or on fanfiction.com Phineas and Ferb want to find find out if there are still living dodobirds on Earth. In the meantime, Perry get's the mission to guide Dirk the Dodo and Heinz Doofenshmirtz has a plan to make money by melting the poles. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are walking through the Museum of Natural History, to get an idea what to do that day. When they pass a fake dodobird, Phineas doesn't believe the dodo's being extinct, ant they get the idea to search for a still living dodo. In the meantime, Perry enters his lair and get's the assignment to stop Heinz' plan at the Southpole. He also has to guide a new agent, Agent D, a dodobird, for the day. Candace walks into the backyard and sees Phineas and Ferb building a hovercraft. She yells that they will be busted and Isabella walks in, asking watcha doin'. Candace calls mom, which will come home as fast as possible. Perry and the dodo land on the south pole. Heinz is working on one of the 3 -inators he's go standing there. When the dodo destroyed their suprise effect, Heinz could trap Perry with a freezing-ray. He didn't trap the dodobird, though, because Heinz still sees him as a rookie and he Heinz thought will not be able to stop his plan. Heinz starts telling his plan about melting the poles, so some countries like Holland and Calafornia will flood. Heinz knows California isn't a country, but when he's done with it it won't be a state anymore either. Phineas and Ferb have finnished the hovercraft and the thee of them fly away. Linda comes in and sees no hovercraft, so Candace and Linda wait 'till they come back. Heinz Goes on with the explanation of his plan. He will flood those countries and then vaporise the water again, so he can buy the houses there for a very low prise. Then he will sell those houses for a lot of money, so he can use the money to buy the Tri-State Area. Phineas , Ferb and Isabella are flying over some place in Latin Amerika, but the go fly further south because the sensors detect a dodo lower on the globe. While Heinz is still talking about how much the Tri-State Area costs and how much money he has, the dodo walks towards the melt-inator and melts Perry's trap, freeing Perry. Perry presses the selfdestruct buttons on the Melt- and Vaporate-Inator and jumps toward Heinz. Perry steps on his foot, hurting Heinz immensely, because this was the same foot as he thrown a nail at in "Rollercoaster". Heinz screams, creating an avalanche, which falls exactly on him. Perry sees his owners coming and he agrees with the dodo that he has to be frozen, so they won't destroy Dirks cover. After freezing Dirk, Perry presses the self-destruct button on the third inator. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella arrive and see Perry. "Oh there you are, Perry". They see the frozen dodo and assume that theres just no life dodobird exsisting. They leave, taking Perry with them back to Danville. Carl starts to un-freeze agent D and Heinz says his ine from under the snow. Phineas & co are flying over the city when the motor abruptly stops. They crash just in front of they're house and they're all okay. they walk back into their yard, while the hovercraft explodes, leaving no bustable evidence. Songs *Dirk the Dodo Theme Song End Credits Dirk the Dodo Theme Song plays Running Gags Ferb's Line Watcha Doin'? Evil Jingle Doofenschmirtz having it co-o-old! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The regular "do be do be do bah" has changed into "do be do be dodo", to fit the episodes subject. * This episode can only be read at the message board or on fanfiction.com. * This episode is "paired" with Don't Mind My Mind. Continuity *Phineas and Ferb go to the musuem of natural history again. (It's About Time) *In the start, Phineas mentions getting a caveman out of ice and building a timemachine. (Boyfriend From 27,000 BC, It's About Time, Quantum Bogaloo) *Heinz made a vaporate-inator 2.0, which is the improved version of the vaporate-inator. (De Plane, De Plane, Love Bites(fanon)) *Heinz mentions his foot been nailed. (Rollercoaster) *Dirk the Dodo Theme Song is very alike Perry's theme. (Rollercoaster, One Good Scare Out To Do It) *Heinz mentions the promise he made to Perry in It's About Time!. Allusions *The title might be a reference to the Bond-movie 'Dr. No'. It's also similar to Ducky Momo's name. Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn-Fletcher Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes